The Purple Man and The Whispery Girl
by Nathaniel Rivera
Summary: The story goes all the way up to sister location. It's about a girl who is immortal because of a certain person. She then stumbles upon a purple man. Now I don't want to spoil too much. The character Whisper came from my friend and she let me do this story for her. Enjoy and give me some feed backs. Also read my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys let me say a few things. first this story I had to restart on because I have not been working on it for awhile. mostly this story I was doing it for a friend and well I decided let's give this story another try. Secondly, my internet was down for four days and I couldn't work my stories. Like the a different outcome story i am doing. I need internet in order to find information. so for now this story will be a side off work from my main ones. Enjoy it and give me some feedbacks. Read some of my other stories as well and tell your friends.**

Chapter 1: Whisper

In the year of 1997 Vincent was strolling down the sidewalk on his way to work. From a distance though he can hear crying. He followed the crying noise and stumbles upon a little girl. She wore a yellow dress that looks almost torn and black and white stockings. She looked around five years old and Vincent wander where her parents are.

"Hey little girl. Where are your parents?"

The girl looked up at Vincent then said," My parents left me because they were too scarred."

"Scarred of what?"

"Of me."

She started to cry some more and Vincent just hates seeing her cry. He picked her up and this shocked the little girl for a moment.

"What are you doing mister?"

"Well I hate seeing you like this so I am taking you to my work."

"Oh I see."

"By the way my name is Vincent. What's yours?"

"I don't really have a name."

"Oh really then I will call you Whisper."

"Whisper?"

"Yeah because you seem to whisper a lot so that's what I came up. If you don't like it then I can change it."

"No it's alright…Vincent."

Vincent was happy to hear that.

So A few minutes have past and they arrived at Vincent's work. Whisper was a little scared of the place. The place he worked at was called Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Vincent noticed her being scared.

"Hey it's alright Whisper."

"Well I know that but I never really been to this place before."

"Oh yeah it's a recent new one that they built after what happened a few years ago."

"What happened a few years ago?"

"It's best if I don't tell you."

"Okay then."

They walk in and all that Whisper heard was music and laughter from children. She then began to hear the kids shouting "Freddy! Freddy! Freddy!"

She wanted to see what the whole commotion was about but was afraid that Vincent wouldn't approve. But she then asked Vincent is she can see what's going on. He agreed on it and Whisper walked over to the chanting children. She was very curious to know who this Freddy was. Then she saw who it was.

On the stage were three animals. A chicken, a purple bunny, and in the middle of them a big chubby bear. The bear can also speak.

"Hey there kids! It's your old pal Freddy! Also with Freddy are his friends! Chica and Bonnie!"

The kids were all cheering for the animals.

"Argh! Freddy you didn't forget about me?"

"Not at all Foxy! If you kids want to meet our other friend Foxy, He is over at Pirate Cove!"

At the corner it had a sign that said Pirate Cove. Whisper wasn't very amused of Pirate Cove so she decided to stay where she's at. At the end the animals have finished what they were doing and the kids begin to calm down and started to have fun. Whisper decided to try and find Vincent. She looked around but couldn't find him.

"Hey little girl" shouted a voice.

Whisper turned around and it was a boy but the boy looked around twelve or thirteen. The boy also had two of his friends with him. Whisper was beginning to get scared. She then asked," What is it?"

The boy smiled and said," What's up with your clothes?"

"My clothes are alright."

"Really? Your clothes look like they came from a homeless shelter."

The boy and his friends begin to laugh and Whisper was getting mad. Whisper then kicked the boy in the crotch area. The boy fell and Whisper tried to run away but the boy's two friends grabbed hold of her. The boy got up and begins to laugh.

"That was a nice move you did but you shouldn't have done that."

Whisper tried to struggle free from the two boys hold but they held her tight.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Leave you alone? Hell don't you know what you have done. Now it's my turn to get even with you."

The boy clench his fist and Whisper closed her eyes and was waiting for the impact. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"I think you kids should be leaving now."

Whisper opened her eyes and it was Vincent. Vincent was holding the boy's fist and the boy didn't feel pleased.

"What gives you the right to not make me punch her?"

"Her father that's why!"

Whisper was shock to here Vincent to say the word father. The boy got a little scared and he looked over at the two boys holding whisper. He shook his head at them and they let go of her. They booked it out of the restaurant and headed back home. Whisper was laying on the floor and scared. Vincent noticed it.

"Hey Whisper are you alright?"

"Yeah but I felt defenseless."

"Why is that?"

"I couldn't do anything after those two boys who grabbed me. I mean if you hadn't shown up then I would have gotten hurt."

"I know but hey at least you taught that one kid a lesson. Kicking him in his crotch was a good idea but maybe hitting him in the gut might work even better."

Whisper was very curious on how he know about that.

"Vincent, how do you know I did that?"

"Oh well come here and I'll show you."

Vincent led her down a hallway and at the end of it was a room. In the room were small TV's. Each of the TV's had a certain room on it.

"What are those?"

"They are security cameras. This is usually where I work. I just watch all the kids and make sure they are not doing anything bad or something they shouldn't be doing."

"Wow and how long are you here?"

"Till the night guard arrives so mostly around eight."

"Oh that's nice."

Vincent smiled and went back to what he is doing. Whisper decided to just stay with Vincent till the night guard arrives. A few hours past and soon the night guard arrived. Vincent left with Whisper by his side.

"So Vincent where are we going?"

"We're going to my house."

"Oh are you sure I can come?"

"Yeah I won't mind besides I have a day off tomorrow so maybe I can fix you up."

"Oh wow really thank you."

"No problem Whisper."

Whisper was so happy that for once she will sleep in a comfortable bed. They arrive at the home of Vincent's and Whisper was surprise of what it looks like. Inside his home he had a big flat screen TV, some of you usual couches, a nice kitchen and bathroom, and three rooms. Vincent went inside his room and dropped his belongings. He looked back at Whisper and started thinking. Whisper notices it.

"What is it Vincent?"

"Well when was the last time you took a bath?"

Whisper gave a sad look and Vincent already knew the answer.

"Okay then well let's get you all cleaned up."

"Okay."

Vincent went into his bathroom and got the water ready. As Vincent was getting the water warmed up, Whisper decided to explore around the house. She went through the living room and notices Vincent's game console. She didn't really bother to mess with it and so she went to the kitchen. She opened the cabinet and was so shock to see so many food. She took a bag of chips and opened it. Once it was open it disappeared in a second. Whisper was satisfied of the food and she heard Vincent calling her name. She ran to him and in the bathroom the bath was set up.

"Okay Whisper here you go."

"Wow thank you."

There were silence for a moment till Whisper said," Um…can you get out so I can change?"

"Oh yeah sorry about that but tell me when you in."

"Okay."

Vincent left and Whisper begins to undress herself from her dirty and torn clothes. Once she got everything off she went into the bathtub.

("The water feels so nice.")

She looked around and notice some bottles. She then realized that it was soap and wonder how to use it. It was been while since Whisper took a bath like this. Then she remember that Vincent told her to call him when she is in.

"Vincent I am in!"

"Okay!"

Vincent walked in and asked if she needed anything.

"Well it's been awhile since I had something like this so can you help me clean up?"

"Sure Whisper."

Whisper was a little shy but she had nothing to show because she was still young. Vincent got the soap in his hand and begins to rub Whisper's head. Whisper chuckled a little bit and Vincent just smiled. Whisper was soon done with her bath and Vincent handed her a towel so she can dry. Vincent looked around in his closet for something that she can wear.

"Ah here we go."

He handed her a purple shirt that goes to her legs. He gave her some shorts to where under the purple shirt. He led her to one of the rooms and the room was just a normal room.

"This room is a guest room so you can stay up if you want. If you need anything else just come and get me."

"Its fine, I am just going to sleep."

"Okay then goodnight."

"Goodnight Vincent."

Vincent closed the door and Whisper went onto the bed and got comfortable. She closed her eyes and begins her forever long awaited sleep.

*Whispers Dream*

In my dream I am in a weird black void but there are some light around me.

"Where am I?"

I looked around and couldn't find anything. Then I started to hear some voices. It was coming from my left and I looked towards it. What I saw was very shocking. It was a boy with a brown long sleeve shirt. He also had black pants and his hair is brown. I walked up to the boy and the boy looked away.

"Hey it's alright. I won't hurt you."

The boy then looked at me and I gotten scared of the boy because the boy had no eyes. The boy even had blood all over his clothes.

"You won't hurt me?"

"Um...ye…yeah."

"He told me that...but look at me!"

"Who told you that?"

The boy then ran to Whisper and grabbed her by the arms and yelled right in her face.

"YOU ARE IN GRAVE DANGER! LEAVE NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Vincent Morning

Whisper woken up from the dream that she had. She couldn't tell if it was a real one or just a delusion. Then she started to smell something. She got off the bed and begins to follow where the smell was coming from. When she reached the source of the smells location it was in the kitchen. What was cooking was fresh eggs, sausage, bacon, and hash browns. Her mouth was drooling from the look of the food. Suddenly someone was patting her head. She looked up and it was Vincent. He said," I woke up a little early to make this. Come let's eat up our breakfast before we head out."

Vincent begins to make Whisper's meal and once finished he placed it on the table. She got on the chair and looks at the food. She thought to herself.

("It's been so long since I have ate delicious food.")

She grabbed a fork and stabbed the egg. She put it in her mouth and when she did that. It lighted up her world like no other. She begins to chow down all that she can eat off her plate. Vincent on the other hand was just smiling and eating his food like a normal person. Whisper was the first to finish because of how fast she had ate. She put her plate in the sink and sat on the couch of the living room. She was waiting for Vincent to finish up on what he was doing. Once he was finished he sat right next to Whisper. He then said," Okay Whisper, we are going to do something fun today."

"Really, what are we going to do?"

"Well you'll see when we get there."

"Okay but what about my clothes?"

She was still wearing the clothes the Vincent gave her to wear for the night.

"Oh don't worry. Here I have a little gift."

He handed Whisper a bag and when she looked in it. It was her clothes but all cleaned up and not torn.

"Wow, how did you get these fix?"

"Well first I sowed them up and then I just put them in the washer and dryer."

"Thank you Vincent."

She hugged him and Vincent was very pleased. She went into the guest room to change. She locked her door and undresses the clothes she was wearing. When she got her clothes on, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was very amazed by how cute she looks in clean clothes. Then she started to hear something. She looked around but no one was around her. Then she had realize that it was coming from the mirror. She got closer and closer until a mask appeared. She was very confused by it but then the mask started to light up. Whisper was beginning to get scared until Vincent begins knocking on the door.

"Whisper are you done in there?"

"Yeah just looking at myself in the mirror."

"Okay but hurry up."

"I will."

Vincent left and Whisper looked back at the mirror but the mask was gone. She sighed and left the room. She then walked outside with Vincent and went into his car. She got her seat belt on and soon off they go. As they were driving down the road, they were just silent for the moment. Then Vincent broke that silent.

"Oh Whisper I forgot to tell you. I will be bringing a friend with us. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah I will."

"Good."

They drove some more until they stopped in front of a house. Vincent honked and the doors of the house begins to open. Who came out was a normal but a good looking guy. He was about the same height as Vincent but his style of clothing was different. He wore a green long sleeve shirt with black pants. His hair was green also and had green eyes. His shoes were green and black. He sat next to Vincent in the front seat. He then said," What's up Vincent!"

"Nothing much just been chilling."

"Ah I see and you're kicking it back with your purple style?"

"Oh course dude. Purple is my favorite color."

"Of course and who is this little girl?"

He looked at Whisper and rubbed her head.

"Oh yeah well I can't talk right now because I am driving but how about she tell you."

Whisper said," Hi my name is Whisper."

"Well aren't you the cutest thing I have seen. My name is Jester. I work at the same place Vincent works. Over there people call me green guy and Vincent purple guy."

"Really?"

"Nah I'm just playing."

"Oh well okay."

He rubbed Whisper's head again and everything went back to normal. For Whisper the ride felt like it was forever for her until they arrive at the location. When she saw where they were she was excited. The place they were at was a carnival. They got out of the car and went to the entrance. Once they were in Vincent said," Okay Whisper you'll have to stay by us but we'll let you get on any ride. Right Jester...Jester?"

Whisper and Vincent looked over at Jester and all that he was doing was flirting with a group of girls.

"Woah! Calm down girls. There is more of Jester for you guys."

The girls just stared at him in awe. Vincent smacked his face and looked over to Whisper.

"Well I guess it's just me and you then."

"Okay."

They begin to walk and Whisper was amazed by how many rides they have. They got on a few of them and ate a little bit of food. As they were just walking Whisper was wondering about something.

"Hey Vincent can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"Well yesterday at that restaurant. Did you really meant what you said?"

"What did I say?"

"You don't remember?"

"Sorry Whisper but you'll have to explain it better."

"It's alright but can I hold your hand?"

"Go ahead."

Vincent hold out his hand and Whisper grabbed it. She was very happy that at least there is someone in this world who loves her as their child. A few hours have past and the carnival was soon closing. Vincent and Whisper left and were waiting for Jester. Vincent soon got a text and it was from Jester. Vincent smirked and told Whisper they were leaving.

"Vincent, what about Jester?"

"I got a text from him saying he got a ride. Let's go."

Whisper went into the car and soon they were driving home. It was silent for the moment till Whisper broke the silent.

"I really had a lot of fun Vincent."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's been so long since I had this kind of fun."

"Well thank you and I would do anything for you."

Whisper smiled and they got quiet again till Whisper said," You know Vincent. I want to tell you something."

"What is Whisper?"

"You are a great fa-"

*CRASH*

A big truck came out of nowhere and hit the side of Vincent's car. Vincent was unconscious for a while till he got up to his feet. Everything was spinning and he can barely balance himself. His vision was a little blurry but can see what is going on. He can see a fire and as he walked towards it. He found a car and next to it was a truck. The truck was barley damage but the car was a mess. Vincent's vision returned and was shock to see who car it was. He then said," Whisper…Whisper…Whisper!"

Whisper wasn't in the car and so Vincent was looking around. He then spotted a yellow dress. He ran to it and shock to see who it was. It was Whisper but she has something impaled onto her. Vincent didn't know what to do. He was thinking if he should wait for an ambulance or take matters into his own hands. Then he started to hear breathing behind him. He turned around and it was the man in the truck. His legs were broken and he crawled over to where Vincent was. The man said," Please…help me."

Vincent without hesitating picked up Whisper and begins to walk away from the crash. He looked back at the man and said," Go to hell."


	3. Chapter 3

**Man I lost track of the days. Hey guys its me the author. Well let's say I am mad. I am mad at myself for not for filling my promise to you guys. The story is taking longer then expected. For now just enjoy these other stories I am doing. Okay and send any messages. Bye.**

Chapter 3: A Secret Discovered

I have awoken from my slumber but my slumber is still dark. I looked around but all there was mostly darkness. Except some light around me. Then I started to hear crying. I looked over only to discover that is was the same boy I saw in my dream. I didn't dare get close to him because I remember what happen last time I did. The boy continued to cry but I continued to ignore it. Then I heard a voice coming from behind me.

"You know he's not going to stop."

I turned around and it was the masked figure that I saw on the mirror. I didn't get scared but I asked," Why do you say that?"

"All he wants is a friend."

I was a little curious by that.

"A friend? But I don't even know his name."

"Well I don't either but I call him Freddy."

"Okay then."

I started to walk towards Freddy and as I got close to him. I called his name.

"Freddy, are you alright?"

Freddy looked up and to my surprise he has eyeballs and he's not messed up. Freddy said," I am but I just want a friend."

"Well I'm your friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah and since we are. What do you want to do?"

Freddy smiled and grabbed my hand. I looked behind me to see if the masked figure was there but it was gone. I sighed and decided to follow Freddy. Once we arrived at the spot I looked around. The room almost looked like a child's room. I giggled a little but I look back at Freddy.

"So you want to have a little fun?"

Freddy shocked his head and so we begin. We did many things like play with toys, games, and draw. A few hours have past and Freddy was getting tired. I picked him up and took him to a bed that appeared out of nowhere. I placed him down and tucked him in. Then the bed disappeared and so did the wonderful boy. I was a little curious on what is going on till the masked figured appeared before me.

"Where am I," I asked.

"Whisper that is a brilliant question. You see where you are is mostly my spirit world."

Whisper was shocked by the words it said.

"The spirit world. You mean to tell me that I am dead?"

"Well actually you're not."

"I'm not?"

"Whisper, you did get impaled by a broken piece of the car. Straight through your guts."

I was beginning to get sick.

"Please don't throw up in here. Now let me explain why you are here."

The masked figure unmasked itself. The mask person face had many cuts all of over it. Its hair is cut up but what is worst is the mouth. It had sharp teeth that can bite through anything. I asked," What happen to you and what is your name?"

"My name well I go by many names but mostly the puppet. And what happened to me will happen to you soon."

"What do you mean?"

"You will soon find out."

"Okay but you were going to tell me why I am here?"

"Oh yeah thank you for reminding me. Now you're here because you have my blood in you."

"I have your blood?"

"Before I turned into this, I was a normal human girl. I was very beautiful but a man in purple attacked me because I saw something I shouldn't have seen. Before I died my child was born and it was alone at home. I pray to anyone that is listening to make my child survive longer than it needs to be till we get our vengeance. My prayers were answered but I felt like I made a mistake. I soon see my child hanging around with that purple man. I can't do anything because of that damn music box. So when the time comes it will be up to you to finish him."

"Wait you mean that I am immortal, how old am I, and I am your-"

"Hush it's time for you to leave plus I can't remember your age."

Then I awoke back into reality. I looked around and find myself in a hole. I then looked at myself and my clothes were all bloody. There was a hole on my shirt but I figured it was from whatever that impaled me. Out of nowhere dirt hit the top of my head.

"Hey, what is going on?"

The dirt stop and a familiar voice ringed out.

"Is that you Whisper?"

"Yeah but who is up there?"

A head peaked out above and it was Vincent. Vincent was very shock to see me back alive. He quickly picked me up and took me inside of his house. To my surprise he told me that he thought I was dead and was going to bury me in his backyard.

"Why were you going to bury me here?"

"I don't know I was just panicking."

"Okay but what happened after the accident?"

"Okay let me tell you."

(30 minutes earlier)

I was just holding Whisper mostly and trying to figure out what to do. The nearest hospital is very long and we won't make it on time. So I decided to head over to one house that I know. Mostly that is Jester's house. I arrived and knocked in a panic motion. The door open and at first Jester was curious on what's going on. Then he saw who I was carrying and let me in. We went into his garage and I laid Whisper on a table. Jester asked," What the hell happen Vincent!?"

"I got into a little accident."

"A little! Dude this is beyond on what you did a while back!"

"Don't mention that ever again but this is different than last time."

"Okay but what about the guy that crashed into you?"

"I left him there and that's mostly it."

Jester gotten madder.

"Vincent, if he's still alive out there he can tell the police everything that had happen!"

"I know Jester! Fuck! Damn it! I mean what I should do with Whisper!? That is why I came here!"

"Well mostly I think she is dead. So you can take my car and probably bury her somewhere."

Vincent calmed down and grabbed Jester's keys. He open the back door and put Whisper body there. He shut the door and entered the driver's seat. Before Vincent was leaving, Jester said," Vincent I love you man but you need to lay low for now. I will help you with anything though so be sure to call."

Vincent nodded his head and drove off. As he was driving he begins to have some suicidal thoughts.

("I'm sorry Jester but you won't be seeing me for a while or a long time. First I need to put Whisper in a calm spot.")

I arrived at my house and I was glad that I left my door unlock. I gently put Whisper on my couch. I went into my garage and grabbed my shovel. I entered my backyard and begin digging. I took me a while but I manage to dig a hole for Whisper's burial. I dropped the shovel and went to get Whisper body. I picked her up and begin to gently put her in the hole. I looked at her one more time and soon started to bury her. During the digging I was thinking on how to end my life. Till I heard a voice.

"Hey, what is going on?"

I stop what I was doing and looked into the hole. I said," Is that you Whisper?"

"Yeah and who is up there?"

When she saw my face, she was very glad to see me. I picked her up and brought her inside.

(Original time)

"So you see whisper that is what happened when you were knocked out."

"Oh okay but can I tell you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"When I was asleep, I had a dream and I talked to this weird puppet. This puppet though told me a lot of things about you. Most importantly though the puppet told me that she is my mother and I am immortal. I still don't understand but it was only just a dream."

"Oh that is very weird."

"It was but I am glad that I am awake now."

"It sure is Whisper and now how about a hug and let us get our sleep."

"Okay."

Whisper hugged Vincent and headed into her bed. Vincent once again stayed up all night fixing Whisper's clothing. At the same time he was thinking on what Whisper just said.

("What is she talking about? A puppet telling her that she is her mother. Well that last incident I remember a woman witnessing what I did. I put her in this box and that was it. It doesn't matter now because she is all fine a doing great. Also I want to test out this immortality of hers.")


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Let the Test Begin

The next day Whisper woke up and begins to get clean up. Then she saw something very odd. She looked at the mirror and realized that she grown in height.

("When did I get taller?")

Whisper who looked like a five year old little girl. Now she looks like a twelve year old girl. She ignored it but when Vincent saw her. Vincent jaw dropped to the ground. He then asked," Whisper when have you grown so big?"

"I don't know, I just woke up like this. Maybe it was from my mother."

"Your mother but I thought she wasn't around?"

"I don't know but who cares. At least I am tall now."

"Okay then."

Vincent sat down on his coach, ignoring about how Whisper got taller, and he turned on his TV. It was on the news channel. Vincent wasn't happy to see what is on the news.

"Today in this morning, Police are still investigating if this car accident from yesterday night was an accident or a hit and run. When police arrived at the scene, they found one man lying on the ground. The man was rushed to the hospital but died shortly after he arrived."

Vincent was glad to hear that but he stilled listen to what the reporter is saying.

"The police also stated the other car is badly damage and was caught in flames. The only thing they found in the fire is a torn yellow silk."

Vincent didn't like what he hear once they said a yellow silk.

"It might be possible that a child was involved in this crash and she wonder off into the woods. The parents may have died due to the fire. That is all for today, I am Jessica Chamber and this is the six o'clock news."

Vincent turned off the TV and begins to stand up. He walked over to his room and begins to get ready for work. He got on his purple outfit and begins to walk out of his house till he was interrupted by someone.

"Vincent are you forgetting about someone."

Vincent smiled and said," Of course not."

Whisper followed along with Vincent and they got into the car that Jester handed them. As they were driving, Vincent still remembers what he has to do to see if he is right about Whisper.

("I think we might have a little accident at Freddy's.")

He gave a creepy smiled and Whisper notices it. She didn't say anything but it was freaking her out a little.

("I wonder if Vincent's alright.")

They arrived at Freddy Fazbear's and everything seemed calm inside. Vincent went to the security room and told the night guard his shift is up. The night guard left and Vincent was alone in the room. Then Whisper decided to join with him. Things were quiet for a second then out of nowhere a bunch of kids came into the building. Vincent told Whisper to leave and have fun with the kids. So she did and Vincent went on with his guarding duties. A few hours have past and during those hours, Vincent finally came up with an Idea. He got up from the security seat and went to pirate cove. He started to tweak with the mechanics and soon he finish.

"Okay all set and now for Whisper."

Vincent looked around for Whisper but it was kind of hard for him. Then he saw a little girl in a yellow shirt and when he came up to her. It was Whisper and Whisper saw Vincent coming towards her. She went over to Vincent and said," Hi, Vincent!"

"Hey Whisper, having fun?"

"Yeah and I made a lot of friends already!"

"That's nice but can I ask a favor?"

"Sure Vincent."

"Okay come with me to Pirate Cove."

They walked over to where Foxy the pirate and whisper was very curious on what has happen.

"Okay now Whisper, there were these kids that started messing around with it. They dropped something in his mouth and I can't reach it because my arms are too big. So if you don't mind can you grab it for me?"

Whisper thought about for a moment but then said," Okay."

Since Whisper got taller for no reason, she can reach the mouth of Foxy with no help. She put her hand into and couldn't feel anything.

"Are you sure there is something in here Vincent?"

"Yes I am sure. Try putting your head in it to get a better few."

Without hesitating Whisper did what Vincent told her. She put her head in the mouth but that was her biggest mistake.

*Chomp*

Silence filled the room and everyone in the room turned over to where the chomp was at. Then a lady screamed and everyone was running for their lives. What had happen was a little girl lying on the floor with a bite like mark on her head. Blood was everywhere including on Vincent. The room then was empty but all except for Vincent and a bloody Whisper. Vincent was waiting for Whisper to get up but she wasn't moving. Vincent realized what he had done.

"Oh my god. What have I done? It was just her imagination! Why did you do this Vincent!?"

Vincent got on the ground started to cry but what he hadn't notice was that someone is missing. Vincent looked up and realized Whisper is gone. Then the lights turned off and Vincent got his flashlight.

"What the hell happen to the lights?"

Then a sound of a sharp object was coming in front of him. He shined the light at the noise but it disappear on time. Then he heard a strange and scary voice.

"Vincent…Vincent…Vincent."

Vincent turned around and then something attacked him. He dodged it and at the same time ripped something off it. He looked at what he tore off and it was a yellow fabric clothing. He realized who it was.

"Whisper is that you?"

It was quiet again but a voice ranged out.

"Whisper is not here right now. Instead it someone you have taken."

"What do you mean?"

Then Whisper jumped on top of Vincent and pinned him to the ground. What Vincent saw was very terrifying. Whisper's eyes were not the same and her face seems almost like a mask. Whisper had a knife on her and she was about to stab Vincent till Whisper got hit in the head by someone. Whisper fell to the floor and was out cold. Who saved Vincent was none other than his friend Jester.

"Thanks Jester."

"No problem but what the hell just happen?"

They both looked at Whisper unconscious body and her bite mark was starting to heal like magic.

"No time to explain but I am going to be gone for a little while."

"What for?"

"There something I must do to Whisper."


	5. Chapter 5

**Not a very long message but I have a few things to say. One is that there is an upcoming story that I am working on. It will soon be finished and sent to the website soon. Two is that I might take a few days off from FanFiction after my next chapter of A Different Outcome. Third is well I just want to say have a good day and enjoy the chapter. Send me reviews or questions about the story.**

Chapter 5: Heartbroken

I couldn't understand what was going on with her but I can't just leave it like this. Jester and I tied her up and put her in the backseat of Jester's car. I told Jester I am going to be somewhere and will be gone for a while. Jester nodded and I soon left the city. As I was driving I continued to look at Whisper making sure she isn't waking up. If she does then I would have to put her in the trunk. Hours past and we soon arrived where I was going. It was an abandon Freddy's Pizzeria. I went inside with Whisper on my shoulders. I tied her up on a chair and once finished I waited for her to wake up. A few minutes have gone by and she was starting to wake up. She shook her head to make her dizziness go away. She noticed herself was tied up and also her clothes were bloody. She was getting scared and was crying out for someone to help. Then I stepped forward and she was happy to see me. Though she noticed the disgusted look I was making.

"Vincent is everything alright?"

I ignored the question but I then asked," What are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying…if…you are even…Whisper?"

"Vincent…um…are we…playing a…game?"

Vincent then made a creepy smile.

"Oh yes! We are playing a game! We are playing answer the questions or get cut!"

Vincent grabbed a knife and was acting crazy. This scared Whisper even more and she was beginning to cry.

"Why are you crying my sweet girl…there is no need to cry. Just answer my question and we can act like none of this has happened. So what are you my Whisper?"

Whisper was panicking and was trying to think of a simple answer.

"I'm myself! Why don't you believe me!"

I just stood there with an anger look. I started to walk towards her. She started to shake her head.

"No…please…I'm telling the truth!"

I ignored her and I raised the knife. Then I stabbed her right on her leg. She screamed in pain but that wasn't all. I started to now make cuts around her body.

"Please! Stop Vincent!"

I ignored her again and continued on what I was doing. Now I stabbed her in the stomach area. Then next, her neck and yes a lot of blood came out but she wouldn't die from it. Finally I put her head up. I was staring straight into her own eyes. I see fear in her eyes but darkness beyond it. Then something grabbed hold of my shirt. It was Whisper and I didn't notice that she got loose from the ropes. She looked at me and said," Please…no more."

"I'll stop if you tell me what you are?"

She looked at me and whispered," I am your adopted daughter."

I thought about it for a moment but I look at her with an angry look.

"You're not daughter!"

I then stabbed her in the eye but no scream came from her. As I was doing so I continued on speaking.

"I brought you in my home because I wanted to change! Those four kids I killed are now back to haunt me! Now I realized that you are one of them!"

I finished cutting out her left eye and continued to her right one.

"That day of the car accident, I thought you were dead! Until your body seem to regenerate! Immortality is one of men's goal to achieve! And you have the gift but how did you get it?! It doesn't matter now because without your eyes, that thing inside you will no longer come and get me!"

I finally got her last eye out and now she is just a sightless girl. She stopped crying and was no longer speaking. She is still alive but mostly pasted out. I dropped the knife and left the building leaving her behind.

-Whisper Pov-

"Why did he do that? I try to explain it to him but he was looking at me like I am a monster. He literally stabbed me everywhere and took my eyes. How am I going see the world now? Is there anyone that can help me?"

I was alone again in the darkness of my dream. Then something touched my head. I looked up and it was the puppet that I saw from my previous dreams. She unmasked herself but it shows a beautiful lady. I started to cry and then I hugged her.

"Mama…mama…you were right about him. I should have left when I had the chance. I don't…understand what he was talking about."

"Hush my child. Everything is going to be okay. It's only a matter of time till he gets his turn."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see when the time comes…well maybe feel not see sorry."

"It's alright."

"Okay, now let me introduce you to the other kids that are here."

She grabbed my hand and she led me to four other kids. One of which I recognized.

"See Whisper these kids too fall victim to the purple one. The one in brown you met and is name Freddy. The one in blue is named Bonnie, the yellow is Chica and lastly is Foxy. Everyone say hi to my daughter Whisper."

"Hi Whisper."

"Hi everyone."

Everyone smiled but then their smile changed into a creepy one. Mother noticed it and said," I guess it's time. Go my children and end it."

The nodded and disappeared. I was confused on what is going on. I asked mother.

"Mom, what are they doing?"

"They are going into the animatronics to finally get their revenge."

"Wait what!?"

"Vincent's time is almost up so now it's the time to attack."

"Wait mom, I think you should let him be. He already lost all of his sanity. You don't want to make it worst."

"I'm sorry but I must go."

She disappeared and now I am all alone. What should I do? Why am I caring for Vincent?

"You should just give up."

"Huh who said that?"

"Well I am the true you. I was only hiding till this day would come."

This other me, had a black dress on with a skull in the middle of it. It wore something over her eyes. Also with a headband that is filled with thorns. Last her hands aren't really like normal hands.

"So you were supposed to be me?"

"Yes but mother didn't want me to come out yet but since you're here. I can help you return to the normal world."

"How if I can't see?"

"Why, it's very easy. All I have to do is give you my eyes. Just put your hand out and let the magic do its work."

The other me held out her hand and I was thinking about it. I then was about to grab her hand until something got in front of me to block my hand. This figure had a golden like jacket on and he had blonde hair that matched his shirt. He wore some brown pants and black shoes. The other me hissed and ran away. I looked at the boy in awe and he reached his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he picked me up.

"What is your name," I asked.

"Well I honestly can't remember my real name but I am called Freddy but golden."


	6. Chapter 6

**this Chapter kind of short but it's alright. How are you guys doing. I hope it's good. Okay just one quick message. I will be busy for the next few weeks and won't be posting any new chapters yet of this and my other stories. the reason I am busy is well mostly testing. So I ave to study for this. For this chapter be sure to send me feedback or opinions. See yah!**

Chapter 6- Vincent's Downfall

"Golden Freddy?"

"Yeah so what's wrong little one?"

"Oh it's nothing, really Freddy."

I sat down and he did the same. It was quiet for the moment but I realized that I am wasting time.

"Ah! Fine I'll tell you!"

He was a little surprise but he begins to listen.

"There's a guy I must go and save but I can't. I am stuck here without my eyes."

"Oh Whisper you know you can leave even without eyes."

"Wait I can and how do you know my name? I didn't even tell you."

"Well mama told us all about you. Yet I can tell without your eyes, you can't go anywhere."

"Yeah so that's why I can't even go and save him."

"Oh…well then you can borrow my eyes."

"Really?"

"Yeah but once you do there is a time limit so you better get to where you're going quick."

"Alright."

He put his hand out to me and I grabbed hold of it. Then a big flash of light hit the room. I awoke at the same place where I was left. I looked around and I recognized the area. I look at myself and I was still wearing my bloody clothes. I got up and ran out of the abandon building. As I was outside it was pitch dark and raining heavily. I don't know where to go but I heard a voice in my head.

("Here I'll guide you Whisper.)

Then my eyes begin to glow and I can see a golden line showing a path of where to go. I followed the line and begin to run as fast as I can.

-A few minutes earlier-

I was driving back home after my little incident. As soon as I arrive I took off my clothes and threw them in the hole I made for her. I got in the shower and cleaned up the rest of the blood on me. After I got out of the shower my house phone rang. I answered it and it was Jester. He said," Hey Vincent."

"Hey Jester."

We were quiet for a second. Then he broke the silence.

"Did you get rid of that garbage?"

"Yeah. I won't be seeing that for a while."

"Okay but the boss told me to call you that you have night shift tonight."

Vincent thought about it for a moment then said," Sure I'll stop by. Plus I have your car."

We hung up and I got my usual purple uniform. I left my house and got into the car. I drove all the way to the restaurant. I arrive and Jester was waiting for me outside. I got out of the car and walked over to him. I handed him his keys and nodded a thank you. He then asked," Hey Vincent if you want, I saved enough money for us to leave this job and state. how about we leave tomorrow?"

"Sure man that might help me."

Jester smiled and drove away. I went inside and got to the security room. I checked the time and of course it's 12:05 a.m. So it is time for me to relax. A few hours have past and I check the cameras. The Freddy animatronic seemed to have moved.

("It's happening again!")

I left the security room and went into a secret room where he won't find me. My plan worked and I looked around the room for anything to protect myself with. I found a fire axe and so I grabbed it. I peeked the door open to check if he was nearby. I then heard footsteps walking towards me. I realized that he found me. So when it became close to the door, I open it as hard as I can which knocked him down. That is where I used the axe to chop up his robotic body. Destroying it as quickly as I can. As I was done I can hear his three friends coming. I hid once more and did the same but knocked down the chicken. I swung at them and dodged some of their attacks. In the end I was victories.

"I did it…I finally did it. Heh, and I got away with everything I done. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"VINCENT" said a ghostly voice.

I turned around and was shock to see what it was.

"No…no…no not you!"

-Whisper side-

I managed to get to the town and at the town I follow the line once more and ended up at the building. I try to enter but the door was lock. Then I begin to scream his name.

"Vincent! Vincent!"

No response. I have to get in there no matter what. I looked around the building and saw an air vent. I try to reach it but it was too high. I then decided to just forget it and threw a rock at the window. To my surprise the alarm didn't go off.

("I guess Vincent forgot to set the alarm.")

I walked around the dark building. The only way for me to see in the dark is the flash of lighting and the echo of rain. But from a distance I heard screaming.

"AAAHHHH!"

I ran to the scream and burst open a door. I saw the children and in front of them was a animatronic. Though this animatronic is not like the others.

-A few minutes earlier-

I started to run around the room I was in. I didn't know what they want.

"No stay back!"

"WE NEVER FORGET VINCENT!"

I was reaching my limit until I had an Idea. I looked around the room and spotted the old animatronic that I used to use. I got in it and I started to laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Try to get me now! I bet your ghostly hand can't touch-"

*SNAP*

I felt something stab me in my leg. Next the stab went to my arms. Then my whole body including my head. I realized that the spring locks in the suit came off.

"AAAHHH! Help me! Someone please!"

No one can hear me. The room I was in was sound proof from the outside. I can feel my own blood on the floor. I guess this is where it all ends. Then the ghost children left. Now I am alone where I can suffer. All of a sudden I felt something touching me. Almost like a hug. I open one of my eyes and was shock to see who it was.

-Whisper side-

I hugged Vincent and then started to cry. I was realized that I was too late.

"I try to help but…but…I couldn't. Vincent I am sorry. I should have told you everything. I…I…I really loved you."

Then I felt something patting my head. I looked up and it was him. I couldn't tell if he was smiling but I felt something within him. He then said," It's alright…I deserve this…I must face my own sins that I have made. There will be a time when I can fully control this new form of mines. For now Whisper my daughter, call me Springtrap."

I nodded and he gave me a hug then a kiss.

"Now go and let me be."

I left the building and ran as fast as I can. I hid behind a building where I can continued my crying. I then went to sleep only to remember my tragic nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys how are you doing. I am good. So lets get down with a few information. Now this chapter is going to start about the sister location of FNAF. Now this chapter was already made by me but it was before the games release. Though please few my side of the story and enjoy. I will be doing my other stories in the mean time. Give me any feedbacks, errors, or questions. Bye!**

Chapter 7- A Sister Location

It's been about fifteen years since I last saw him. The last time I heard about him was when a building caught fire and the only thing they found was a broken golden ear piece. I might not know where he is but I can almost feel his presence. I can't go back and see mama and her children. Though I can hear telling me what has happen. My eyes have return but my vision is still blurry. I been hiding from this world and the only person I want to see is him. But then someone manage to find my hiding spot.

"Hey, who is right there?"

I try staying silent but he managed to find me.

"Oh it's just a little girl. Woah, what happen to you?"

I didn't say a word.

"Hey come on. Tell me what's wrong?"

I finally decided to speak.

"I don't want to talk about."

"Why is that?"

"I've gone through hell already. I don't want to experience it again."

"But I can help you."

"How can you help someone like me?"

"Well first drink this. Then I'll tell you."

He gave me a cup but I don't know what kind of drink. I drank it and then my head starts to spin. Then I fell. Before I went into darkness I heard him say a few words.

"Don't worry my little girl. I can fix you all up like I did to the others."

*twenty minutes later*

I have awoken but I can't tell if I even did wake up. I try to walk around but I bumped into a glass pane window. I felt the window and followed it. It went all around me and now I am curious about where I am at. Then a voice rang out.

"Alright it's time for your guy's test."

The glass raised up and then I hear footsteps walking around. One of the footsteps started walking towards me. I didn't move but the footstep stop. Then a robotic voice started speaking.

"Hello new one."

"Um hi."

"My name is Baby, what is yours?"

"My name is Whisper."

"Why aren't you going to say hi to the others?"

"I can't see Baby."

"Oh well here."

She touched my head and started messing around with something. Then my vision came back. I got shock by it. I looked around and I realized I am in a plain white room. I looked to my right and there stands the robotic creature.

"Thank you Baby."

"You're welcome but I have a question."

"What is it?"

"My data scanner doesn't capture any readings of your robotics. There are some electronics in your eyes and your limbs but your brain seem to be still in tack. Is it possible that you are also a human?"

"Um yeah I am but what are you talking about?"

"Oh that's wonderful news. Well the doctor created us by using robotic parts of an old pizzeria. After completing us, he inserted a brain to each one of us. He did this so that we can think of our own. Right now we are in a testing room. Soon he'll send us out to the real world."

Whisper look at baby and wonder who this doctor is. Then a door open up. A man in a white lab coat came out. The Robots were excited to see him. They yelled out "Doctor" and ran towards him. He greeted everyone but I just stood where I was at. I was also listening to their conversation.

"Is it almost time for us to leave Doctor?"

"Almost Freddy."

"Oh I really want to show the world my wonderful dancing."

"Balora it will come soon and they will love it."

"I want to give the kids a fun time."

"Of course Foxy."

He then looked over at me and told them to stay where they're at. They agreed and he started coming towards me. Once he was in front of me he asked," How are you doing new one?"

I didn't answer him. He was a little surprise of my response.

"Hmm of course you are a new one that I have found Whisper."

That broke my silence.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh well let's say I been studying you. I learn from you, I watched you, and I realized a lot of things from you. You are human but with some kind of immunity to death. Yet, you can still feel pain but cannot die am I right?"

I stayed silent for that question.

"Then I guess, I am right. I must be going now. My partner and I have some more calculation on all of you."

He begins to walk away before saying, "Though this experiment is to lure him inside of our facility."

The door closes and the robots are very pleased to have seen him again. Though I couldn't understand what he was talking about. Bring who into this facility. Baby walked back towards me and asked," I was listening to you and the Doctor's conversation. It would seem the Doctor knows a lot about you and who is him?"

"Well I don't know who him is exactly is but yeah he does know a lot."

"Oh wonderful and you have to meet the others."

She grabbed my hand and started to walk me towards the other robots. I feel kind of safe with these robots. Though even if I am safe inside. I can still feel a presence watching me.

*Outside*

"Whisper…I will save you. Even if it means…to kill anything in my way. Just know Springtrap is here. Ha ha ha."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Father and Daughter Reunited

I searched around the building for an opening. I couldn't find anything in the front so I searched the back. Just as I thought, there is an air vent. I start to climb up and I was only a few inches away. I reached my arm out and I manage to at least reach it. I broke the entrance and enter the vent. Now I can go and do what is need to be done.

*Whisper Pov*

It been a few days for me staying in this room. I got to know more about the robotics. Though Baby seems to trust me more than the others. So as I was waiting for the next inspection than an alarm rang out. The robots were getting scared and worried. I was mostly curious. Then the doctor walked in the room. All the robots except for me went over to him.

"Doctor what's going on?"

"Nothing everyone. I just need to have a word with the new one."

He walked over to me and this caught my eye.

"Hello once again Whisper. How you been."

"Cut the crap. What's going on?"

"Well you see we were right about our calculation. We managed to bring him into the building and now he is here."

"Who is here?"

"Just some spring that is trapped. You know right?"

Then I finally realized who he was talking about.

"You mean Vincent?"

"Well if I recall that name yeah him. Though he is now Springtrap."

"Wait just leave him out of this. He's only here for me."

"Why yes we know that."

Then he revealed a button and pushed it. Then something happen to me. My eyes started to do some kind of scanning. I can't control my own body. I tried to speak but no words came out. The doctor then said," Now you five robots are going to search for the animatronic Springtrap. Your scanners will be able to search for anywhere in the rooms. If you guys can find him then I shall grant you your freedoms. But if were to fail then I will send you robots to the scooper. Is that clear?"

They all said," Yes Doctor."

"Good now go!"

We went off but I don't want to harm Vincent but I can't stop myself. If he were to see me, I won't be able to tell him to stay away. The others are the same as well. Oh please I hope someone help me.

*Springtrap Pov*

I reach the end of the air vent and exited out of it. I must be quick on this to bring her out of this dangerous building. I searched around my area and found myself in the janitor closet. Very funny to find myself in this room. I try to keep my footsteps silence but this suit is impossible to do. I use my animatronic ears to hear my surrounding. I can hear some footsteps coming from the left but not the right. So I head right and continue to try and hear for her. Then I heard a voice from a distance. They found me.

"Hey you stop right there!'

I ran as fast as I can and they try to follow.

"Doctor, we have found him. Beginning to capture-"

"No let him think you lost him. I want him to find the little girl."

"Alright sir."

I notice they were beginning to slow down. I had seems I manage to out run them. Then I heard it. I heard her voice far away from me. She is calling for help. With all my energy I begin to run as fast as I can in this suit.

*Whisper Pov*

"Help me!"

("Good Whisper. Once he gets to you I want you to give him a nice shock.")

"Yes Doctor."

Once again I am being control by another human being. I just want someone to at least have some heart and save me. Then I heard someone say something behind me.

"I can help you."

He begins to mess around with my head and then my search mode have been deactivated. I was no longer being controlled, I can speak, and move. I turned around and it was a robot but he doesn't have his suit on. The only thing he has on was a mask. I then asked," Who are you?"

"My name is Ennard."

"What happen to you?"

"Well awhile back before he invented the four robots. I was the first. I was very perfect and the kids love me. Until they made Baby and on the day of eighty three. A child went missing and that child was never found. They put baby in the scooper room before me and were very shock to find the child inside of her. I was next but I manage to leave my suit and hid. I also know what his plans are with Springtap."

"Really, what is he doing with him?"

"He's going to use his endo-skeleton to make an original Freddy Fazbear character. Though they stop using endo-skeleton like his though. That's why Springtrap is very rare."

"Just his only?"

"Yes because with that one skeleton, he can make more and more and so on. Also even if you manage to get him. The Doctor isn't going to free you all. Mostly he's going to put you guys in the scooper because he has no use for you. Except for you Whisper."

"Why me?"

"Because you are very special" said a voice from the shadows.

I turn to the voice and the voice belong to Baby. I was very shock to see her. She then said," I know you might be curious about how I am not being control. Well to be honest I am a different Baby."

"A different Baby?"

"Yes different one. Before I was sent to the scooper, Ennard took my memory chip. After they made a new model of me, he took it and hid it in the attic of this building. There he put my memory chip inside of the endo-skeleton. I awaken and after that we are trying to devise a plan to escape from here."

"What's your plan then?"

"Well Ennard's plan is to trick a human into going to the scooper room and scoop him up. From there we use his skin to act as a human. It's seems hard but it might work. My plan is to simply kill the doctor and take the key by force."

"Well I have to say Ennard's plan might work better. If we were to use your plan Baby. It won't work and well we will surly die."

"I have the same calculation as yours Whisper. I guess we'll do your plan Ennard my love."

"Yes my sweetie."

They hugged it out and I can't really tell if they are kissing also. Then I hear a loud footstep coming to the room. He burst through the door and when he saw me. He hugged me like I was a new born baby. I hugged him back and said," Dad you really did came!"

"Of course I did my Whisper."

"Oh also I want you to meet my-"

They disappeared but left a note on the ground. I picked it up and it said this.

("We will see you again soon. Just be patient")

I smiled and grabbed Springtrap's hand and we left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there guys and welcome back to my stories after for so long. What happen to me was well school. Summer break was coming and I had to make sure i passed. I sure pass and now i will be a senior. now I will try to see what i can do for my other stories. So enjoy this one chapter and send feedbacks for error or mistakes. thank you and have a good day.**

Chapter 9- The Springs are Loose

I start walking around the building and checking every corner. Making sure that there weren't any security guards or the robots wandering around. As we're moving Vincent fell to his knees. I got shock by this.

"Vinecent! Are you okay?!"

"Ye…yeah…it's just something else."

This worried me but I have no time for this. We continued walking and then ended up in front of a door. I opened it and we walked through. The room was dark but my robotic eyes made it easier to see. Then the lights came on. This surprised me for a little bit. A voice then begins to speak.

"Ah I see you have found him, Whisper."

"Doctor!"

"Now, don't make it as hard as it is. I'll let you leave if you give me what I want. Understand?"

"No you can't have Vincent!"

"Then I am sorry little girl."

The lights turned off except the one above us. I looked around but couldn't see anything. The light is messing up my dark mode. A noise than began to sound around us. My heart is pounding too fast for me to notice what's coming. Then something grabbed me by the neck and start to strangle me. Vincent went to go and save me but was hold back by two other people. The lights turned on and what was strangling me was Funtime Foxy. The other two that were holding Vincent were Ballora and Funtime Freddy. This scenario reminds me of something. Though it has been awhile since I remember things. Even if he chokes me to death, I will not even die. Instead past out but my savior came to help us. Funtime Foxy got punched by Vincent's animatronic fist. He went flying back and I started coughing for air. My air returned and I looked back at my hero. His eyes are filled with anger and rage. I looked back and Freddy and Ballora seemed to be destroyed. I was surprised by this kind of Vincent. Funtime Foxy got up and charged at us. A brawl broke out between a bunny and a fox. The bunny won this fight and after that he looked back at me. He reached his hand out to me and I grabbed it. We begin to walk towards the exit till a loud bang rang out. My hero fell to the ground, only to land on his knees. I was shock by it and I turned around to see where the bang came form. It was him. He had a gun on him. He said," I said no one is leaving here."

Vincent got up and was about to charge at the Doctor but was shot once again. This time he fell to the ground. I was getting worried and went over to aid Vincent.

"All that I wanted was you Vincent. I try convincing her to help. Though, I did get surprised when you broke free from my control. Now it is time."

He pushed a button on a remote he had and my whole body started shocking itself. I fell to the ground and crying out from the pain.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Vincent looks at me with sorrow in his eyes. He gets up and begins to walk to the Doctor. The Doctor turns off my torture and looks at Vincent. He still had a gun pointed at him. Vincent was struggling to walk but manage to get to the Doctor. Vincent fell to his knees once more and the Doctor just smiled.

"Have you finally decided who you choose Vincent?"

Vincent muttered his word.

"What did you say?"

"I said my name is Springtrap! Only my daughter can call me Vincent!"

There Vincent jab his hand through the Doctor chest. The Doctor cough out some blood but managed to let out three more bangs. Then he fell and my hero stands before me. I got up and walked over to him. I called his name.

"Vincent?"

He looks back at me with a sorrow look.

"Vincent, what's wrong?"

"It's my fault that I got you here for a reason. You were alone and I just watched you. I saw him took you and I knew I needed to save you. But now I only endangered you more. I am sorry."

He starts to cry and I responded to him with a hug. He was shock by it. I then said," It doesn't matter what you did. I always wanted to see you again. I couldn't stop thinking about you. So please let's ignore the past and work on the future."

I looked at the bullets marks and was surprise that the bullets didn't go through. I smiled and grabbed his hand and we walked through the exit. Once outside we begin to walk through the woods and we ended up on a cliff side. The sun was barley rising and it was very beautiful.

"The sun is beautiful isn't it Vincent?"

He doesn't respond.

"Vincent?"

I look at him and he was lying on the ground but was having trouble breathing. He was also holding his sides from some kind of pain. I didn't know what was going on. I asked," Vincent what's happening to you?"

"Whisper…I…I am dying."

"What? But the bullets didn't go through you."

"I know but it's the endoskeleton. It has finally reached the point where it's going to hit my heart."

"Wait you mean it's about to stab your heart?"

He nodded and I begin to cry.

"Don't cry my little one. I will always…be here for you."

"No, please…don't go right now. I want you to stay for a little longer."

He starts to rub my head and then puts his hand on his animatronic head. He takes it off and revealed his true face. His face seemed to have decade and is covered with dried up blood. I touched his face and I can still fill his skin. I try to hold in my tears but they decided to come out.

"It's okay Whisper. Keep crying because it shows you still love me."

"I know Vincent. I always love you."

"And I will love you too. Now go please."

"But why?"

"I wish to die in peace. I don't want you to watch me as I die."

"But please I...I…-"

"Ssshhh. Here have this key. This key goes to my house. Before I left I made you a gift."

He handed it to me.

"Okay…I promise to head over there after this."

"Thank you. Now goodbye."

"Goodbye."

I got up and began to walk away. I looked back for some reason and I can feel him. He had finally got his peace and is gone. I manage to hold my tears and continue to walk away from him. I managed to get to his house and I inserted the key he gave me. It unlocked his door and I opened it. As I entered, I started to remember all my memories in this house. I looked around the rooms for the gift he told me. Then I entered his room and there it was. A purple box was on his bed and I opened it. Inside was my dress that I wore before that incident we had. Next to it though was a purple bow that I can wear on my head. I changed my clothes and put the bow on. I looked at myself and I looked very cute and clean. I was about to leave till I heard the front door open. I check who came in and it was a woman. She had a black dress on and her hair was the same as her dress. Also she wore some heels to match as well. She then begin to call out for someone.

"Vincent, I'm back!"

Though no answer came back.

"Vincent are you home!?"

No answer. She began to get curious by this. She started to walk to his room. She opened it and all that stood was me. She saw me but was curious on who I was.

"Oh am I in the wrong house?"

"No, you're not."

"Really? Then who are you?"

"My name is Whisper."

"Okay Whisper, where's your mom or dad?"

"Well I used to have a dad but he's off somewhere."

"Oh then what's your father's name?"

"Uh…Vi…Vi…Vincent."

The woman was quiet and had a shocking look.

"Wait you mean he adopted you?"

"Yes he did but what's your name and how do you know my father?"

"Well Whisper my name is Reneta and I'm Vincent's wife."

This shocked me because Vincent never told me about his wife. Maybe he was going to surprise her.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah but where is my husband?"

"Oh um well you see when you were gone. Vincent had a few problems."

"Oh problems?"

"Yes and he was being haunted by five dead souls. He thought that being like one of them can fix it. He put on this animatronic suit and well let's say the trap was on him."

I looked back at Reneta and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh…really…that's very tragic."

"Yeah and in the end though he slept very peacefully and will repay for his sins."

That's when Reneta fell to her knees and began to cry.

She then said," I told him this would happen. I saw it…I…I warned him. Though all he did was hit me and punished me for saying that. I left because of that and now that I am back. He's finally got what he deserved. Though for some reason I still love him. I hate him but I still love him. Why do I have this feeling?! Why?!"

I hugged her and this calmed her down. I said," Vincent probably did know what he was doing and hates himself for doing it. I know your pain because I had the same experience. Just remember he will always be watching over us for now. Okay, mother?"

She wiped her tears off her face and nodded her head. I smiled and was about to leave but she stopped me.

"Wait, do you want to stay with me?"

"Well I really do but there's something I must do."

"Oh okay well whenever you have time to visit. Then come over anytime."

I nodded and left. As I was walking I started talking to myself.

("Don't worry I'll be back soon. It's just I have to save a friend of mines.")


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello to anyone following the story. Chapter ten is here and please do send back any feedback or errors i may have made. Enjoy the story and pretty soon i'll be posting more chapters for my other stories.**

Chapter 10- Afton

It's been about two years and now I look more like an adult. I feel so great for myself and I am having an okay life. I still remember a little bit of what happen in my past but it doesn't bother me. I am all grown up now and I am living my life as a normal adult. I got a job and my own home but all alone in the home. I got to see Golden Freddy in my dreams for the last time. He told me that he and the others are leaving to heaven. I was fine with it and we gave each other one last hug. Now I am at a bus stop just waiting for my ride home. Then a man came up to me.

"Hello miss."

"Um hello?"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine but do I know you?"

"Oh you probably don't recognize me in this human skin. It's me, Ennard."

Whisper eyes widen and was shocked.

"Wait you mean your plan worked?"

"Yes, it did and let's say this feels funny. Though I still need to get used with it."

"Oh okay then but what about Baby?"

Ennard was quiet for a moment.

"Well…I don't think we should free her."

"Why?"

"She's going to use your body next."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"If we were to return to get her. She will scoop you next and use your body."

This made Whisper feel weird in her insides and uncomfortable. She felt like she was going to throw up. She fell to her knees and cover her face in shock.

"I thought she was my friend."

She begins to cry then Ennard patted her head.

"It's okay sweetie. I will always be by your side."

She looks up at him and wiped her tears off her face.

"Thank you Ennard."

"You're welcome but you know I can change my vocals."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean by that?"

Ennard grunted his vocals and then began to speak.

"Hello my sweet daughter. Did you miss daddy?"

Ennard changed his voice to Vincent. Whisper was amazed by this and started thinking about something.

"What is it Whisper?"

"What's that person's name?"

"What person?"

"The human body that you are using?"

Ennard checked the nametag on the shirt.

"It says William Afton."

"That's great and so that will be your new name."

"Huh, I never thought of that. William Afton…that's a nice name to fit for me."

"Yeah it is. Here come with me to my house."

Whisper grabbed his hand and took him to her house. From there Whisper unchanged her clothes and put on some sleeping clothes. Afton sat on her couch and relaxed his body. Whisper began to make dinner but wander if he can eat regular food.

"Hey, Afton."

"What is it Whisper?"

"Can you eat human food?"

"Well I think but its best if I don't eat anything for today."

"Alright."

Whisper finish making dinner for herself and sat next to Afton. She turn the TV on and what was playing was some kind of vampire movie. She looked at Afton and asked," So are you going to tell me how you got the body?"

"Well it was very simple. We scooped him."

"Oh by scoop you mean everything?"

"I think so but there are a few parts that are still attached."

"Like what?"

"Um I think I shouldn't say."

"Oh okay."

Whisper finish her food and put her dish in the sink to wash tomorrow. She gets behind Afton and hug him.

"Are you going to stay with me forever Afton?"

He smiles and said," Yes I will."

*Eight Years Later*

Yes, that is how long he stayed with me. My husband Afton been with me for eight years. Though I noticed a few problems he's been having these past years. The skin of his new body seems to be decomposing. I asked him if we might need to search of a new body. He said he'll answer my question another time. I am getting worried and I haven't even told him of my great news. We were beginning to walk out the door and onto the sidewalks. Our neighbors used to wave at us but now they hide behind their houses or stay inside. They think Afton is now a monster but he isn't. We just need to fix him all up. That is all. As we walked about half way through the sidewalk he start to have some pain in his stomach. He then fell to his knees and a noise started coming from him. His body then starts going crazy. I was getting scared and I looked around but everyone was still hiding and scared. Then I saw it. As I looked back at Afton something shot right out of his body. The thing that shot out went into the sewers. I check on Afton but he wasn't moving. His eyes were closed and it feels like he was dead. I was about to cry till I heard a familiar voice.

The voice said," You won't die."

I realized that voice belong to Baby. Her voice continued on saying the same words.

"You won't die. You won't die. You won't die."

Silence filled our area. Once more Baby said," You won't die."

Then Afton got right up and opened his eyes. He looked at me with a curious look. I was very shock and I asked him.

"Afton what was that?"

"That was who I became known as Ennard. Those were the parts of the animatronics. The voice you heard down there was Baby. I set them free and now they are living their own life. This skin right here is rotting but the extra parts were needed to leave my body."

Whisper checked the sewers and then a animatronic Baby pop her head out. I was frighten by the way she looked.

"It's okay Whisper. You shouldn't be afraid."

"What do you mean? A few years ago Afton told me you were going to use my body."

"Yes he did but I told him to tell you that."

"Huh, but why?"

"Well we had to keep it a secret till the right moment."

I had a shocked face on me.

"Though Whisper, I really liked you and I hope to see you later in the future. For now bye my love."

She waved her hands and disappeared. I looked back at Afton and he gave me a look of apology. I smiled and kissed his cheeks.

"It's alright Afton. I understand what you had to do."

"Okay and by the way. What did you need to tell me?"

"Well Afton, I am pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Oh yeah, you never got to learn about that. Well to be honest I am growing a little child inside of me."

Afton was still confused about it.

"Mostly you're going to be a father."

Then he grew a smile.

"Oh now that make sense."

He hugged me and I giggled from joy. We went back home and I rest my eyes. Though I then started to have another dream and this time my mom was there. I was surprise to see her.

"Oh mom what are you doing here? I thought you and the others have left."

"Well my daughter Emily, it seems your time is almost up."

"Wait, Emily? Who's Emily and what do you mean my time is almost up?"

"That's your real name and what I mean is your immortality will be ending soon."

"By ending you mean I'll be a normal human."

"Actually Emily, your body will disappear. In other means you will die and go to heaven."

These words shocked me at the moment.

"But do you know when this will happen?"

"I don't know but it could occur after a pregnancy maybe."

I was surprise that she knew about it. I looked down and look back up at my mom.

"Fine then I guess I'll be ready when it happens."

"That's good sweetie and I'll see you soon."

"Bye, mom."

She disappears and I smile.

"I'll see you up there soon.


End file.
